


Monster...?

by SuperAlex64



Category: Frankenstein Jr. (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Frankenstein Jr. and Buzz Conroy have always been the best of friends. But after a brainwashed Frankie does something that he would regret, it'll be up to Buzz to set things right.





	Monster...?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Could've finished this yesterday, but I wasn't feeling well. So here you go!
> 
> This actually wasn't really my first idea for a fic starring these two, but my first idea was so basic that I'll explain what I mean when I get around to it.
> 
> I did have fun, even if I can't remember why I wrote this.

Ever since the moment that Frankenstein Jr. was activated, he and his boy genius creator, Buzz Conroy were the best of friends. Yes, a young boy and his giant robot which was clearly modeled after an old movie monster and was dressed like he read one too many superhero comics, this was normal.  
  
They liked to do normal things together like save their city and beyond from the forces of evil. Okay, they actually do normal regular things like normal best friends. Well, about as normal as a boy and a giant robot could possibly be, but they still saved the world from evil. It's what they do and they did it with a smile.  
  
As time went by, Buzz wanted to more in on the action. So he ended up converting an old wristwatch, so that when he pressed a button while wearing it, it would transform into an arm cannon.  
  
"I need to better protect myself," the boy explained.  
  
Sadly, the watch couldn't tell time anymore. But on the bright side, his arm cannon worked so well that he later made another one for his other wrist.  
  
While his dual arm cannons did get plenty of use during their adventures, Buzz soon found himself drawing up plans for a special suit of armor: one that could fly, increase his strength, and not to forget, the arm cannons. Never forget the arm cannons. When he finally had his armor ready, he just had to show Frankie and he used the same excuse as last time. Buzz was just so proud.  
  
Frankie chuckled a bit at the boy, but he couldn't help feeling uneasy about this. While he knew that the suit would protect Buzz, but he also knew that the boy would put himself in danger while in it. He was worried that Buzz would end up getting badly hurt. He could never forgive himself if he let him get hurt. Frankie cared, he's no mindless machine.  
  
In the end, Buzz rarely did use the suit, using it only when he felt the need to. He did insist on being called 'Victor' while in the suit, as if that would hide his identity. But really, who was that going to fool? Everyone knew that there was only one kid would hang around Frankie like that and that's Buzz Conroy. Still Frankie played along.  
  
For a robot, Frankie was a pretty smart cheerful guy, but if there was one thing that he was genuinely embarrassed about, it was how often he would either get brainwashed or taken over. Really, it happens a lot and he hates it. There were even times where they needed the help of a certain superhero trio from out of town. Those guys were great, but it really would be nice to able to work with them without some bad guy messing around with his mind.  
  
Unfortunately for Frankie, today's just another one of those days.  
  
Buzz was out flying around in his Victor suit, trying his hardest to stop Frankie's rampage. He remembered how Frankie would describe being brainwashed, how despite not being in control, he could still remember everything that happened, but yet it all felt like a bad dream. The boy did every trick he could think of and more to snap Frankie out of it, nothing was working.  
  
"Grr...," Buzz growled, after his latest attempt failed, "Why did the bad guy of the week have to brainwash Frankie? Couldn't he be bothered to think up an original evil scheme?"  
  
Really, this was annoying! For Buzz and Frankie, it was the constant brainwashing. For this week's baddie, Buzz was the annoying one. So to deal with this, the baddie sent Frankie a command and oh, he was not going to like it.  
  
Unaware of the danger, Buzz flew up to Frankie, saying, "Frankie, it's me, your best friend. Come on, snap out of it." Not sure why he thought that would work, but points for effort? Either he dropped his guard or he genuinely didn't expect what happen next. Thanks to the baddie's command, Frankie swatted Buzz away like he was a bug. Yeah, the boy went flying through buildings until he finally crash landed clear across town.  
  
At first, Frankie just stood there, staring blankly at the direction where Buzz ended up. He then started making his way in that direction. And as for the bad guy? He was too busy gloating to notice a giant robot acting on his own.  
  
As Frankie walked, he had a blank look on his face, which was weird because, whether normal or brainwashed, he was like an open book. He practically wore his heart on his sleeve. When he's normal, he's very cheerful and when he's brainwashed, he's very scary. Here he's blank which made it very creepy.  
  
When he finally made it to when Buzz was, he saw that the boy was laying on the street, among the rubble, still in his suit.  
  
After staring at a couple moments, he finally blinked and asked, "Buzz...?" He would like to say that Buzz did managed to lift his head up and groaned out a response, but for all Frankie knew, he just imagined it. Carefully, he lifted the unconscious boy off the ground and took him to the nearest hospital. Hopefully, Buzz will be alright.  
  
For a few moments, it seemed like Frankie was frozen in place as he mulled over what just happened. That bad guy used him to hurt Buzz! How dare he?! Suddenly, Frankie took a deep breath and counted down from ten. He then let out a terrifying roar as he rocketed up into the sky and towards the bad guy. If people thought that a brainwashed Frankenstein Jr. was scary, they ain't seen nothing yet.  
  
After scaring the bad guy to the point where he turned himself in, and that s putting it mildly, Frankie found himself replaying the day's events again and when he hit upon the one where he hit Buzz, it was then when it truly, well, hit him.  
  
"I hurt Buzz?" he asked himself. There was a tremble in his normally strong confident voice. He had been forced to do many things that he wasn't proud of against his will, but he never had been made to actually hurt his best friend ever. While he did know that it wasn't really his fault, the guilt just kept piling on and on.  
  
_'Your fault, your fault, your fault,'_  kept echoing in his head. He put Buzz in the hospital. He could have easily killed him. It's really starting to look very appropriate that he wears the face of a monster.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, so, in his shame, he flew away from Civic City and decided that he ought to hide himself from society somehow. It's for the best he reasoned without being reasonable.  
  
His last words before he left were, "I'm a monster." As soon as he said that, it started to rain. How appropriate.  
  
At the hospital, Buzz had just woke up, catapulting himself from the bed. Luckily for him, his father, Professor Conroy was there sitting next to him to make sure that his son doesn't hurt himself.  
  
"Wha-? Dad?" Buzz asked, very confused about his surroundings. "Where's Frankie?"  
  
"Frankie? Well, son...," the good professor proceeded to explain to his son everything that went down in his absence. He concluded with, "And if it wasn't for your armor, you would have died."  
  
"But what about Frankie, Dad?" the boy asked, very concerned and freaking out for his best friend. He grabbed a hold on the front of his father's jacket, shouting, "We gotta go find him! We got... to..." His head felt all woozy all of the sudden.  
  
"I'll go get the doctor, son," Professor Conroy assured him as he laid his boy back in bed, even affectionately mussed his hair up, and as quickly as he could, he left the room.  
  
Buzz sighed as he sank into the bed, wondering what he was going to do. He looked out the window as the rain tapped on it.  
  
Suddenly sitting up, he looked around the room, an idea forming in his brilliant mind. "My armor's damaged, but there! My backpack! Dad must've brought it!" Moving quickly because he knew that he wasn't going be alone any longer and he won't get another opportunity for this, he got to work, putting on the backpack. Though he did regret moving around so much a little bit, he knew that it was only going to get worse.  
  
That's when he opened the window. Taking a deep breath, he commented, "This is probably the most boneheaded thing I've ever done." And then, he jumped, but before he could go splat on the ground, he activated the flying function on his backpack and flew away. Isn't that lucky?  
  
Now, all Buzz had to do was to try and track Frankie down in this rain. No big deal, right?  
  
Well, Buzz is an extremely clever boy, but yet it did take him a while to even come close to finding him. Frankie's that good at covering his tracks. But rain or shine, the boy was not one to give up on anything.  
  
Outside of the city, Buzz finally landed, grimacing at how he's completely sopping wet. Running under the trees, he tried going as fast as he could without slipping while attempting to avoid more of the rain. Nothing could possibly stop him now!  
  
...And that's when he slipped.  
  
He cried out as he rolled down the hill, clothes getting all muddy. He grunted when he finally landed. Now cold, wet, tired and muddy, he was miserable, but too determined to give up his search for his best friend.  
  
Buzz did consider calling out for him, but he quickly decided that that would a waste of energy. Besides Frankie was close, he could feel it.  
  
And he was right. It didn't take that long for the boy to spot the giant robot. With a renew hope, he smiled at himself as he quietly made his way to him, getting a closer look.  
  
But the sight made his smile falter.  
  
There, in the rain, sat Frankie with his knees up against his chest and his arms around his legs, looking more miserable than Buzz would have thought possible, considering how confidently cheerful the robot could be. It was unnerving to say the least. Frankie's just not the type be unhappy so easily.  
  
There was this tiny voice in the back of Buzz's head, reminding him that Frankie's just a machine, but the boy shook his head, saying to himself, "No, he's more than just a machine. He's my best friend."  
  
That was when the boy walked up to the robot.  
  
"Frankie...?"  
  
The robot suddenly snapped up in attention, at first, looking up in surprise, then down, facing his young creator. With all the rain water running down his sad face made the boy feel even worse than he already did.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Hesitating, Frankie instead asked, "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, well..., as soon as I woke up, I got real worried about you." Buzz then casually explained, "So when I saw that Dad brought my backpack, probably because my homework was in it, I escaped out the window-" As the boy kept on talking about his little adventure, his best friend's expression grew more and more horrified. Buzz took no notice as he ended his speech with, "But yeah, at least, my head stopped throbbing," and smiled up to Frankie ever so innocently.  
  
But Frankie said to him, "Oh Buzz, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Not your fault," Buzz repeated, sternly as he cut his best friend off. It was actually pretty funny, this young boy scolding a giant robot. "It was What's-his-name's fault."  
  
"Yes... well," the robot hesitated again, "I still could've killed you."  
  
"And yet, I survived."  
  
Frankie crossed his arms, actually pouting, "Only because of the suit."  
  
Buzz grinned mischievously, wagging his finger up at his friend, "Still survived."  
  
The robot sighed as he asked, "You're not going to give up, are you?"  
  
Buzz, raising an eyebrow, asked, "Since when I ever given up?" It was then he tried climbing up his robot, but he kept slipping from all the rainwater. "Um, Frankie, mind giving me a lift?"  
  
Frankie wasn't sure why, but he did lift his boy up and placed him on his usual place on his shoulder.  
  
Buzz thanked him and continued, "Look, I know that that bad guy made you hurt me and that hurts you. But what's done is done, you already took him down. And there is no way that I'm leaving without my best friend."  
  
Frankie glanced away, but he couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile and it didn't take long for him to start chuckling. Soon Buzz joined in and eventually the chuckles grew into a laugh riot.  
  
"Made you laugh," grinned the boy.  
  
"Indeed," agreed the robot, but he still felt guilty enough to apologise again.  
  
"Tell you what," Buzz replied, "When I rebuild my suit, I'll make better and stronger than before!" One really had to admire his enthusiasm. He then added, "Of course, I'll have to try and see to it that this doesn't happen again. Seriously, how do these people keep breaking through your system updates?"  
  
As he listened, Frankie sighed as he shook his head fondly as he realised how silly he was being. While he may never stop being concerned about Buzz's safety, especially after today, at least, he's not really a monster for what happened. With a couple of fingers, the robot affectionately mussed up his boy's hair, which was then when he noticed that he was soaking wet.  
  
"Buzz, aren't you cold?" he asked.  
  
"No..." he replied, only to suddenly shudder. So he had no choice. but to admit it. "Okay, I am."  
  
"Let's go back," said Frankie, as he got up.  
  
But Buzz raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You're not going to try to leave again, are you?"  
  
"No," he told him.  
  
The boy broke into a smile as he happily replied, "Good."  
  
The pair flew back to Civic City and, in the end, everything was going to be fine. Though, it didn't take long for Buzz to catch a cold, but, as long as he had his best friend with him, he figured it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> As for why the suit? Well, I didn't want to have Frankie kill Buzz on accident. Duh. XD
> 
> Well, see ya later, dudes.


End file.
